


The story of Isaac Lahey

by MulderScully



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Isaac Lahey, Alternate Universe, BAMF Catarina Loss, Claustrophobia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Isaac Lahey Feels, Limbo, M/M, Malec, Pain, Past Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Past Mpreg, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Talking To Dead People, Torture, Violence, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Poisoning, non con sebastian morgenstern alec lightwood, platonic scisaac, traumatized alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: “Its…it’s a boy Alec.”,Magnus said in a sad smile.Alec didn’t open his eyes ,just kept laying down silently.“Do you want to hold him?”,Magnus asked,his voice a little unsure.Alec turned his head to the opposite side in response.“Get it away from me.”,he breathed the words with struggle.He didn’t see the tears that came after,didn’t see how Alec wailed.Even if he didn’t want him,the boy lived inside him for nine months.But he couldn’t look at him.He wont look at him because he reminded him of everything that had happened….everything that he lost.………so he got rid of him.19 years later“Tell me the truth Chris.What’s happening to me?”,Isaac was looking at Chris with his blue eyes.He took a deep breath before talking.“You are dying.”,Chris replied.





	1. France to New York

**Author's Note:**

> New story :)

_Magnus was holding Alec’s hand in tight grasp,while he wiped sweat from his forehead with his other hand.Alec was breathing heavily,his eyes scrunched tight,his voice hoarse from all the screaming and pain._

_“You are almost there Alec,just one more.”,Magnus whispered in his ear and placed a quick kiss on his forehead.This time Alec took a deep breath and bore down with all his strength._

_A sharp cry of an infant filled the air.The small cottage they were in boomed with its voice.Magnus quickly cleaned the blood off the baby by snapping his fingers.He wrapped it up in a soft blue baby towel safely.Alec collapsed on the bed closing his eyes.Magnus was looking at the child in fascination._

_“Its…it’s a boy Alec.”,Magnus said in a sad smile.Alec didn’t open his eyes ,just kept laying down silently._

_“Do you want to hold him?”,Magnus asked,his voice a little unsure.Alec turned his head to the opposite side in response._

_“Get it away from me.”,he breathed the words with struggle._

_“Him,not it Alec.”,Magnus’voice sounded more like a plea._

_“I don’t care Magnus……..please.”,it was Alec’s turn to plead.Magnus sighed and picked up the baby.Without asking any more questions,he quickly opened up a portal and vanished in it._

_He didn’t see the tears that came after,didn’t see how Alec wailed.Even if he didn’t want him,the boy lived inside him for nine months.But he couldn’t look at him.He wont look at him because he reminded him of everything that had happened….everything that he lost._

_………so he got rid of him._

**19 years later**

“Tell me the truth Chris.What’s happening to me?”,Isaac was looking at Chris with his blue eyes.He took a deep breath before talking.

“You are dying.”,Chris replied.Isaac was still looking at him,his face blank,there was no surprise,no shock,no tears…nothing.After a moment,he started laughing softly.Chris was slightly concerned by his behavior.

“Are you okay?”,Chris walked towards him.

“Yeah…yeah its just,I am a werewolf,a supernatural creature with amazing healing abilities,but Isaac Lahey managed to screw even that.”,Isaac looked at him and smirked.

“Its not you.The wolfsbane those hunters used is a rare species.We don’t have a cure for it.”,Chris replied.

“But there is something that we can try.”,Chris continued.

“I am listening.”,Isaac’s brow furrowed.

“There are people with magical healing tendencies.”,Chris stated.

“You mean like druids?”,Isaac asked.

“Something like that.Some people call them healers,some call them sorcerers…..and some call them warlocks.”,Chris explained.

“I have no idea where to find them,unless you know someone.”,Isaac inquired further.If there is a chance he can survive this,he will most certainly try.

“There is one that I know.And Isaac….do you want me to tell them?”,Isaac suddenly became attentive.

“No,please don’t.I’ve hurt them enough by not returning back.”,Isaac replied in a hurry.

“Scott and Melissa love you Isaac.They will always love you.”,Chris assured Isaac,who just smiled sadly.

“I know…lets keep it that way,instead of making them suffer with me too.”,with those words,Isaac left.

* * *

 

Isaac was sitting on the stairs of an unknown building.It was a difficult journey from France.It was the first time he experienced the symptoms of having wolfsbane in his system.During sometime in the flight,the fingers in his left hand became numb.The closed airplane already made him anxious thanks to his dear father.On top of that,the 65 years old Grandpa sitting on the next seat kept eyeing him because of his constant shifting.And now when he reached to this healer’s house,she is not even here.

So,now he is sitting on the stairs,completely exhausted after a gruesome 8 hour flight and sleepy.Its 3 am in the morning.But isaac actually has nowhere to go.Although ,he got all of his father’s money when he turned 18,but Catarina Loss, the healer insisted that he shouldn’t be alone at any time,something about monitoring him 24x7.

She is actually pretty generous for a supernatural creature,at least in comparison to the others Isaac had met in his short life.

Short life…Isaac laughed at the thought.These two words are going to be his reality soon if Catarina cant help him.

“Did you get robbed?”,Isaac came out of his thoughts to see a very gentle woman standing in front of him.It was when she got out the keys that he realized that its Catarina.

“Uhm no Mam,I don’t like travelling with too much luggage.”,Isaac replied standing up,holding only his duffel bag.Catarina smiled and gestured him to come inside.

“There is a spare room on the left.You can go and freshen up there.”,Catarina said.Isaac murmured thanks and vanished inside the room.

Catarina was drinking water when suddenly a portal opened up in her living room and Magnus came in.

“I know that you hate doing things in traditional way but a phone call would have been nice.”,Catarina said amused at Magnus’ gaping expression.

“In my defence,I did call you twice,but seemed you were busy at the hospital and I was in dire need of a transformation potion.”,Magnus said smirking,walking  to Catarina’s apothecary table and checking the various vials and jars.

“So you decided to come in and steal one?”,Catarina laughed.

“No,I was actually hoping you weren’t home.I could’ve easily replaced it and you wouldn’t even have known about this.”,Magnus’ expression was dead serious,which made her laugh even harder.

“Why do you even need a transformation potion at 3 am in the morning?”,Catarina asked while helping Magnus who was clearly struggling with so many bottles on the table.

“My adorable blueberry has accidentally transformed his uncle Simon into an otter.Even though he is looking quiet charming,Izzy wants his old bloodsucker husband back asap.”,Catarina was about to say something when a retching sound diverted their attention.

“What was that?”,Magnus looked at her in confusion.She didn’t answer though because she was already walking towards Isaac’s door.She knocked on the door twice.

“Isaac,are you okay?”,she asked,her brows knitted together.A moment later the door opened and Isaac came out.He was looking pale,his eyes were red rimmed and his breathing was labored.There was a blue towel around his neck.

“I am okay.I hate long flights though.”,Isaac groaned while smiling.

“Not a fan of small spaces huh?”,Catarina smirked and Isaac nodded.He stopped abruptly though when he saw Magnus standing near the table.

“Sorry,I didn’t know you have company.”,Isaac said.

“Its okay,Magnus meet Isaac.He is my patient.”,Magnus gave Isaac a small smile,which he returned gently.After a minute ,he excused himself and went back inside.

“Your patient? Since when you started keeping patients in your home?”,Magnus was curious.Catarina wasn’t the type to get too attached with people.

“It’s a favor for an old mundie friend of mine.”,She replied.

“Well,he is in good hands.When it comes to healing,you are the best.”,Magnus smiled at her.

“I hope so,because if I cant,then he only has a month or so left to live.”,Magnus’ heart clenched in sorrow.There was a time when Magnus wouldn’t even have cared about it.But after marrying Alec and adopting Max and Rafael,his life has started to revolve around his little family.He was still processing the fact that the boy he just saw,who looked barely 19 or 20,with a big attractive smile and funny attitude is actually sick and has only few days left.Magnus couldn’t even imagine what he will do if something like this happened to his Max,who is just 16 years old or Rafe who is already a 21 year old big boy.

“You let me know if you need help with this one okay.”,with those words he left for his home,suddenly very thankful for his little happy family.

 


	2. dead people talking

Isaac was running fast, his heart throbbing and body sweating due to the pace of his legs. The faceless shadow following him is getting closer. He could tell because it’s laugh is getting louder and louder. The forest was dark, even his wolf vision wasn’t helpful enough. It felt like the forest was getting thicker and thicker. It wont be long before all the leaves and branches will team up together and trap him. They are suffocating him and he swore he saw them closing in on him. There is light coming from somewhere far away, but he cant reach it, even though he is running with all his strength. He is thrashing the twigs away, fighting his way out to reach the light. He is so close….just few more steps.

He finally came out of the forest and found himself standing on a cliff, the water roaring below, making thrashing sounds by hitting the rocks. There is no way he can make it down there. It's too high, the water and even the rocks. He turned around and looked at the forest again……maybe he can find another way through. He braced himself, took a deep breath , when a voice called his name from behind. A voice too familiar, a voice he can recognize anywhere. He turned towards the cliff again.

“ Allison? ”, Isaac looked at her, still beautiful as ever, despite covered in the bloodshed clothing same as the day she died. She didn’t smile though, her face was terrified.

“ Isaac , what are you doing here? ”, Allison whispered. She came closer, touching his cheek with trembling hands. Isaac shivered due to her freezing hands.

“ It’s a dream…….I am trapped in a nightmare, aren’t I ? ”, Isaac suddenly realized.

“ You shouldn’t be here…..you are not supposed to be here. ”, Allison whispered, her lips chapped and blue. Isaac smiled a little.

“ Its just a dream Allison. ”, Isaac said.

“ No no no, you don’t understand, you need to leave.” , Suddenly she started pushing him towards the cliff. Isaac resisted, but Allison was frantic.

“ What are you…Allison stop. ”, Isaac screamed when his foot almost slipped from the cliff. The rustling of leaves coming from the forest suddenly alerted them and they both turned to see the shadow approaching again. Fear glistened in Allison’s eyes and she looked at Isaac. She hugged him fiercely, almost crushing him. Isaac felt her fingernails scratching his back. She released him and smiled.

And then in next moment, she pushed him off the cliff while Isaac screamed her name.

* * *

 

“ Isaac….Isaac wake up. ”, Catarina was calling his name over and over. He suddenly sat up, breathing heavily, his eyes glowing yellow.

“ Easy there, its just a nightmare. ” , Catarina was sitting beside him on the bed, rubbing his back gently. He held his head in his hand and gasped, trying to control his erratic breathing. He looked at her hands, they were scratched and bruised.

“ I am sorry, I didn’t mean to….” ,before Isaac could complete the apology, Catarina flicked her wrist in a swift motion and they were healed.

“ Don’t worry about me dear. You on the other hand….” , she stopped mid sentence when she saw Isaac just staring at the wall in front of him.

“ Are these…… symptoms? The nightmares? ”, he asked in a low voice.

“ I am not sure. But hey, that’s what I am here to find out. How about you take a shower and get dressed so that we can get started. ” , she smiled at him and left.

* * *

 

“ Why ? Why are you making me do this Dad ? ” , Max whined.

“ You shouldve thought that before you turned uncle Simon into an otter.” , Alec was runing his arrows, his tone slightly amused.

“ Papa, a little help ? ”, Max turned to Magnus who was smiling while drinking his tea.

“ Sure blueberry. Alexander, how about instead of a week, we make him babysit the werewolf until he recovers and leaves? ”, Max gaped at Magnus.

“ That’s actually not a bad idea.” , Alec played along.

“ Okay, you two, stop ganging up on my nephew. ”, Jace suddenly entered the living room.

“ Uncle Jace, please tell them that they are going overboard with the punishment this time ? ” , Max made googly eyes at Jace. He knows that it will work, uncle Jace is a big softy inside.

“ Guys come on. It was Simon anyway. At least as an otter, he was silent during the whole dinner, without telling us about how star wars is a classic and we still don’t get it. ” , Jace said smirking. 

“ Uh uh, you are not getting away this time. Plus, Cat really needs help with her patient. ” , Alec stated seriously. Max sighed and picked up his bag.

“ Fine, I will do it. How long I have to stay there today ? ”, Max asked when he realized he cant get out of it.

“ From 1 pm to 5 pm, everyday. She will be working shorter shifts now that she needs more time to focus on her patient. ” , Alec replied.

“ And also, take it as an internship. After all, if you really want to become a healer in future, you better start now. ” , Magnus tried to make  the offer more tempting.

* * *

 

“ I don’t need a babysitter. Please Miss Loss, I beg you. ”, Catarina tried to stiffle her laugh.

“ First please call me Catarina. And second you dropped your coffee mug this morning because your hand suddenly became numb. What if that happens to any other important body part of yours ? ”, Catarina looked at him.

 “ Huh ?  “, Isaac was still looking at her with confusion.

“ I mean what if that happens to your lungs or kidneys or I don’t know your stupid wolfy brain. ”, she picked up the blood sample that she took from Isaac this morning.

“ My nephew, he will be here at 1. Do not piss him off. He has a history of turning people into otters, squirrels and even a guinea pig once. ”, Isaac kept looking at her wide eyed while she left amused.

* * *

 

“ This kid Catarina has taken in, whats his name ? ”, Alec asked while tying his boot laces.

“ Isaac ……a werewolf, suffering from wolfsbane poisoning. He is just 19. ”, Magnus said in a low voice.

“ Wolfsbane poisoning is manageable right ? I have seen Catarina heal wolves from worse. ”, Alec asked.

“ Yeah generally. But Catarina’s hunter friend told her that the wolfsbane they used was a mutated version of a very lethal species. Its actually using Isaac’s regenerative capability as a support system to spread the infection. That’s why Cat is working so hard. ”, Magnus explained.

“ Oh…what about his parents ? ”, Alec was curious now.

“ They are dead. He had a brother in the army I think. He died on the field. ”, Magnus looked how Alec’s face saddened after hearing the information. He came closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

“ Hey, if anyone can heal him, we know its Cat. I am sure he will be fine. ”, Magnus tried to cheer him up. Alec smiled.

“ Yeah…..you are right, its just…he is still a kid. He shouldn’t be worrying about so many things at once. He should be going to college and…….I mean look at Rafe, he is 21 and still refuses to spend weekends at the academy because he wants to be here at home with us. ”, Alec said. Magnus sighed looking at Alec. He shouldn’t have involved him in this so much. Now Alec will be thinking about it all day and no one can stop him from worrying about this kid whom he hadn’t even seen yet.

* * *

 

“ Its awesome. ”, Max jumped on the couch.

“ No, its terrible. ”, Isaac replied, slightly amused to see his curls bouncing between his little horns on the head.

“ Oh come on, two werewolves literally combine together and form a werezilla. How can that not be awesome? ”, Max was still grinning wide.

“ Werezilla ? What is that ? ”, Catarina and Magnus suddenly stepped through the portal into the living room where Isaac and Max were in.

“ Hey Papa……hey aunt Cat. ”, Max waved his hand.

“ Wow, I half expected coming home to a curly furred bunny hopping in my loft. Looks like you two got along well. ”, Isaac laughed listening to her words.

“ Oh Catarina,  please save me. ”, Isaac kept down the book he was reading.

“ No can do, you Mr werewolf are my new best friend from today. ”, Max said while folding his hands on his chest and suddenly Magnus was analyzing his son’s words.

My new best friend……Magnus realized that they rushed their decision of putting Max here. What if Max gets too attached to Isaac. Or worse, what if Isaac actually dies and Max will be shattered. Max has always been severely protected. He has always been that happy child of the family. He has never seen pain or chaos. He loves people unconditionally. He is tough but not mature enough to handle this kind of loss.

Its been three days since Isaac’s arrival and suddenly, this kid has taken so much space in Magnus’ mind, its alarming. Its also surreal how suddenly, every thing , every conversation is revolving around Isaac Lahey as if its meant to be. Magnus isnt sure if he believes in fate anymore but whatever is happening, he has a feeling that there is something more to it.

* * *

 

After an eventful chatter, Max left for home and Isaac went into his room, leaving Magnus and Cat alone once again.

“ So, what is it ? You said you needed my help. ”, Magnus asked. She took out a vial with blood.

“ This is Isaac’s blood. I ran it through the hospital lab. ”, She gave it to Magnus.

“ And ? ”, Magnus looked at her in confusion.

“ Well, any downworlder blood, when I check it through pathology machines, it doesn’t show normal at all. The tests differ, they always do. But Isaac’s tests didnt. As if this blood sample was taken from a mundane with aconite poisoning. ” , Magnus furrowed his brows.

“ Did you check it through magic ? ”, Magnus asked again.

“ Yes, that’s where it gets more complicated. Someone has placed wards on him. I am talking about full fledged magic. Thats why we cant see the real properties of his blood. Someone is hiding his identity. ”, Catarina replied.

“ Did you ask him ? Maybe he paid someone to do it for him. ”, Magnus asked further.

“ I called Chris when I was at the hospital. Isaac didn’t even know about warlocks until few days ago. He was born and brought up in Beacon hills. And we all know there are no warlocks left in that town. ”, Magnus looked up, a sudden wave of panic washing his face.

“ Did…did you say Beacon hills ? ”, Magnus asked stuttering. It was like the ground shifted and everything blurred for a second for him. The events from nineteen years ago flashing through his minds, opening every old wound gaping wide, the glimpses of a crying baby in a blue towel. He swallowed the lump in his throat…….no it cant be. Isaac cant be……and he is a werewolf. Its not possible. There are many kids in Beacon hills. Magnus convinced himself that he is just being paranoid.

“ So…? ”, Magnus looked at Catarina, unsure of what she was asking.

“ I said will you do it ? You are an expert on wards Magnus. I need to study his blood work to treat him further. If you can undo these wards, it will be a huge help. ”, Magnus revived a little and nodded. Putting the glass vial in his pocket, he hoped that these wards were placed by someone else and not by him nineteen years ago.

* * *

 

Isaac was looking at himself in the mirror. He took off his t shirt and turned around slowly, dreading to see whats to come.

There were angry red lines, running on his back, scratches from his dream, when Allison hugged him.

_“ You shouldn’t be here…..you are not supposed to be here. ”_

Allison was right, whatever that place was, he wasn’t supposed to be there. It wasn’t just a nightmare……

.....it was real.


	3. The new babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS !!!  
> Really sorry for the late update,I was travelling the whole february so couldnt update my stories.  
> Enjoy this one   
> :)

_Alec slowly grabbed the seraph blade and shuddered a little when its cold surface came in contact with his palm. He could feel every inch of his body in pain. No matter how much he tried, his blurry eyes wont focus, eyes which were red and moist due to hours of crying. The only thing he could concentrate on was this small bump where his flat toned stomach used to be. The black shirt he was wearing was riding up a little, exposing the pale skin over the swell. He brought his free hand and brushed over it, this four month old baby. He moved the blade over it slowly, feeling its cold tip on the skin._

**_Kill it !!!_ **

_The voice inside his head spoke up again. He closed his eyes tightly, tears running freely on his cheeks now. He took a deep breath and held the blade tightly over his stomach._

**_Abomination……_ **

_Alec’s breath was coming in short pants now. He opened his eyes, scrunched his face so tight that the vein in his forehead was visible. This time he will do it. This time he is going to…_

_“ Alexander…”, Alec suddenly looked up to see Magnus standing at the door, his eyes widened and a horrified look on his face. Without even wasting a second, his fingers sparked blue and the seraph blade vanished from Alec’s hand._

_“ NO…”, Alec screamed at the top of his voice. Magnus rushed to him and sat on the ground holding him by his shoulders, while Alec was still screaming._

_“ Alec…Alec listen to me.”, Magnus was trying to hold him steady, but Alec was thrashing wildly._

_“ Why ?  Why did you do that ?”, Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes._

_“ You were trying to kill yourself.What else was I suppose to do? ”, Magnus held his face between his hands, his voice choked due to his own tears. All those memories of his terrible childhood came flashing back, how his mother ended her own life because she bore a child of a demon. He couldn’t do anything then, but now, he wont let anything happen to his Alexander._

_“ No no, I am not ……Magnus you need to understand. It told me to kill it.”, Alec suddenly grasped Magnus’ shoulders tight, as if his death grip will make Magnus understand what his pleading eyes and shrill screams couldn’t._

_“  Oh Alec. ”, Magnus’ heart broke and a tear slipped through his eye. Alec gave him a betrayed look._

_“ You have to believe me Mags………the baby asked me to kill it. It told me how it will always be an outcast, an abomination. It told me how…how I will never be able to love it, how Mom will see it as a monster. I….I have to end it….end its misery. ”, Alec rambled, his eyes unfocussed the whole time as he kept on giving a million reasons to Magnus._

_“ No Alec……the baby didn’t ask you to kill it. Its just not possible.” , Magnus sobbed, taking Alec in his embrace. He knew the symptoms of withdrawal very well. It will be a long road of recovery for Alec. The demon blood Jonathan introduced in Alec’s system will take time to cleanse._

_“ I uh…I don’t understand. ”, Alec looked confused. He looked here and there and saw a broken glass. He didn’t even remember when he broke it. Before Magnus could understand, he snatched the shard of glass and aimed at his stomach. Magnus reached for it and again the same process started. Alec started screaming and chanting no. Magnus trying to control him by restraining his hands._

_“ Alec please snap out of it. ” , Magnus somehow succeeded in getting rid of the glass, but Alec’s thrashing was making him impossible to contain. At last, Magnus did what he hated the most. He slapped Alec hard on his face and in next moment everything went silent. Alec sat on the ground breathing heavily looking down as he tried to understand what happened._

_“ Are you okay? ” , Magnus whispered. But Alec was looking at his hands now, which had few cuts from the shard of glass he grabbed before._

_“ Wha…what did I do ? ” , Alec asked looking at Magnus, but it didn’t take long to figure out when he saw the state of the cabin. His whole body started shivering as he wrapped his hands around him._

_“ Oh my God, did I…….Magnus ? ”, Alec couldn’t say the words. Magnus shifted close to him and hugged him gently._

_“  It wasn’t you Alec. Demon blood, it makes you see things that aren’t there.”, Magnus tried to help._

_“ No…don’t lie to me Mags, it makes you see what goes in your mind. I ….I tried to kill it. It was me. I cant trust myself anymore.”, he sobbed on his shoulders._

_“ We will figure it out my love…..together.”, and Alec resigned himself to Magnus’ embrace._

* * *

 

“ Mags…..Mags wake up.”, Magnus woke up gasping for air and sat up throwing the blankets away. His eyes met Alec’s which were full of concern.

“ Are you okay ? ”, Alec touched Magnus on his shoulder, his whole body was sweating. Magnus nodded and stood up walking towards the balcony. Alec followed him.

“ Go back to sleep darling. I am fine.”, Magmus smiled at Alec.

“ We have been together for years. But I never had to wake you up from a nightmare before. Whats wrong ?”, Alec whispered to him, getting closer to Magnus’ silhouette.

“ I am just a little tired…….shouldnt have taken that job in paris.”, Magnus joked, but didn’t fail to notice the slight hurt expression on Alec’s face.

“ I will tell you. Trust me, when the time is right….I will.”, Magnus replied holding his hand. Alec suddenly wrapped him in a hug.

“ I trust you. You are okay though ,right ? ”, Alec asked again and Magnus nodded in his shoulder.

* * *

 

Isaac was in confusion. In last six days, he had made a mental list of all the symptoms of the poisoning. Dizziness, vomiting, numbness etc etc. His head hurt when Catarina started stating the symptoms to him.But there is one which didn’t fit, his horrible nightmare which was almost real. Although those scratches given to him by dream Allison were healed almost instantly, he couldn’t help but worry that its not a one time occurrence. When did anything in his life go right anyway ? He had a dysfunctional family. He tried again when Derek offered him the bite but then his pack family decimated too. He finally found his innocent love but she died saving him. He found a mother in Melissa and a brother in Scott, but after Allison, he was too coward to go back. And now he is here, in an unknown place with strangers, waiting for a cure or something magical to save him.

“ Your tea is cold.”, Catarina suddenly looked at him from the kitchen counter. Isaac smiled at her and picked the cup, but after few seconds, his hands started shaking.

“ Catarina….”, he warned her in advance. She rushed to him, waving her right hand to vanish the tea cup while Isaac tried to overcome the numb feeling in his hands. she touched his hands pouring her magic through, Isaac visibly relaxed.

“ You should avoid using antique china cups with me.”, Isaac joked, although his usual façade of bravery was wavering. It broke her heart to see the hope slowly fading from Isaac’s eyes. The doorbell chimed and Catarina waved her hand to open the door. She didn’t want to leave Isaac like that.

“ Alec.”, Catarina was a little surprised to see him.

“ Hey Cat.”, They hugged each other and exchanged their how are yous.

“ What brings you here ? ”, she asked.

“ Its Max, he went to meet Raphael today. Its his birthday.”, Alec smiled at her.

“ I was actually feeling shocked that Magnus didn’t invite me to the party.”, Catarina smiled as well. Alec gave her an incredulous look.

“ He …he didn’t ? ”, he sounded unsure. Parties were Magnus’ thing. He never forgets to send invitations. Magnus was acting a little weird. First the nightmare and now forgetting Rafe’s party invitations ? Something is going on. Magnus said he will tell him , and Alec trusts his judgement but he couldn’t help but worry about his husband.

“ Anyway, the party starts at 7. I expect you to be there. Max couldn’t come here today so I thought I will fill in. There wasn’t much work at the institute today.”, Alec smiled.

“ That’s so thoughtful of you Alec.”, Isaac was looking at them the whole time. Great, so now this weird tattoo guy is going to babysit him. Isaac was actually looking forward to meet Max. Last three days were so much fun with him that he almost forgot everything.

* * *

 

“ Hey Dad.”, Magnus was surprised to see Raphael standing at the door with Max.

“ Happy birthday dear. Its not fair to ruin my surprise birthday preparations for you.”, Raphael smiled and hugged Magnus.

“ More people , less work.”, Raphael replied smirking. They were having a gentle conversation when suddenly Magnus asked.

“ Max, did you inform Cat that you weren’t at the loft today ? ”, Magnus remembered.

“ Didn’t have to, Papa went there instead.”, Magnus felt a chill freezing his blood.

“Alexander is with isaac?”,magnus asked and max nodded in reply.

“ Who is Isaac ? ”, Raphael asked and Max started rambling about how cool Isaac is and all the stories he told him about Beacon Hills. Magnus on the other hand was tense. He conjured the blood vial Catarina gave him again in his hands, looking at it as if its gonna explode. He still hasn’t tried to disable the wards on the blood. Hundreds of years old and he is still not ready for the facts which will uncover after testing Isaac’s blood. He is scared, terrified to think about his Alexander. Because if Isaac is actually Alec’s son, then their happy lives which he pieced back together somehow is going to shatter again.

* * *

 

Send…….this was the last invite Alec sent. Wow, this is the first time he is actually physically involved in any of the party preparations and its exhausting. He kept an eye on Isaac the whole time though. He was simply reading a book and minding his own business. Alec couldn’t hep but feel a little driven towards this boy. Ever since he heard about him from Magnus, he wanted to see him. He wasn’t sure why but it was making him restless. So today when he got a perfect excuse to come here, he left all his work to Jace and Clary.

The little movement caught his eye and he shifted his focus to Isaac. His hands were trembling and then in next moment, his book fell down on the carpet and he gasped.

“ Shit.”, Isaac mumbled and tried to move his right hand which was completely numb. Alec rushed to his side and picked up the book. He took his right hand in his and started rubbing to generate heat. He could see how Isaac was trying to hide the panic on his face.

“ What does Catarina do ? ”, Alec asked so that he could help.

“ He …heat spell.”, he stuttered. He could feel the numbness spreading and reaching his shoulders. It was making his neck tighten. Alec acted fast and heated water. He dipped a towel in the water and then pressed it on Isaac’s hand. It took few minutes but Alec managed to control the situation.

“ I am sorry.”, Isaac said in his hoarse voice . The incident scared him a little. He tried to control his breathing.

“ No need to apologise. its not your fault.”, Isaac looked at him and gave him a nod. Alec kept staring at his eyes.

“ What ? ”, Isaac asked.

“ You have really beautiful eyes.”, Alec said in a genuine voice. This time Isaac smiled at him.

“ I got them from my Mom. She was really pretty.”, Isaac stated proudly and Alec smiled in return. The awkward tension between them dissolved slowly.

* * *

 

Raphael’s party was a huge success. Catarina didn’t attend due to Isaac. After everything was over, Raphael returned to the academy and Max and Alec were fast asleep. Magnus on the other hand was sitting on the couch and took out the blood vial from his pocket. He got a call from Catarina after Alec told them about the incident. She asked Magnus to hurry and he lied that he is working on it. Finally magnus opened the vial, his fingers were trembling with blue sparks unleashing uncontrollably. He took a deep breath and tilted the vial, the blood dropped in his palm. He engulfed the blood in blue flames and in the next second the wards were gone.

Magnus couldn’t move. He disabled the wards. He knew what this meant. It is the same cloaking spell. The same one he used nineteen years ago.

Its him……

Its Alexander’s baby boy.

It’s Isaac

His Isaac

Tears were falling from his eyes. How could he not notice ? How can he forget those beautiful blue eyes ? Magnus couldn’t control himself. He opened a portal, despite being 2 a.m. in the morning. The portal opened into Isaac’s room. He looked at the sleepy form of Isaac, how his face is losing its shine day by day. Magnus cursed himself under his breath.

Why…

Why didn’t he check on him ?

Why didn’t he once go back to see if he is okay ?

He is a freaking werewolf now.He is an orphan and on top of that he is dying.

Magnus slowly went near his bed and sat down. He brushed his fingers through his hair.

“ I am so sorry my little boy. Its all my fault.”, Magnus whispered.

“ Dad….”, Magnus suddenly became aware hearing Isaac’s voice. He was about to open a portal and leave when he noticed that Isaac is mumbling in his sleep.

“ No…no stop…no Dad please stop…STOP !!! ”, the mumbling intensified into thrashing and screaming. Magnus changed his mind amd came back to his side.

“ Isaac, wake up.”, Magnus was trying to wake him up up,but Isaac was thrashing wildly in his dream.

“ No…. NO PLEASE DON’T ! PLEASE DON’T LOCK ME IN THE FREEZER….STOP.”, Isaac was screaming at top of his voice now.

“ What’s going on ?”, Catarina appeared at the door slightly confused to see the scene in front of her.

“ Help me, wake him up.”, Magnus yelled at her while he tried to hold Isaac. Catarina didn’t waste a second and chanted a spell on Isaac. His eyes opened glowing yellow and his fangs out. He growled and jerked away from Magnus.

“ Its okay..its okay.”, Magnus held him down so that he can focus. When he felt the familiar scent of Catarina, he calmed down a little. His eyes were red with tears and his cheeks were pale and stained. But before Magnus and Catarina could ask him anything, he whimpered and started scratching at his t shirt. Magnus helped him and pulled his shirt up. What he saw made him confused.

“ Cat…? ”, he looked at Catarina for anwers but she was as clueless as him.

There were red and blue lines on Isaac’s body, as if someone kicked him repeatedly on his ribs. He looked at them and asked with terrified eyes.

“ What’s happening to me ? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update the other stories soon,stay tuned...  
> Love you guys a lot


	4. The curious hunter

 

“ How is he now ? ”, Melissa asked in a low voice.

“ Honestly, he is not getting better. ”, Chris replied on the phone.

“ Does he… does he know ? ”, her voice wavered a little but she hid it successfully.

“ No, he still thinks that you don’t know.” , Chris sighed.

“ Lets keep it that way. We don’t need him worrying about us too. Just…please keep me posted about his health.” ,Melissa replied.

“ Actually, that is the reason I called. I want Isaac’s hospital records.” ,Melissa became a little confused at the sudden request.

“ I will see what I can do, but why do you need them ? ”, Melissa asked again.

“ There is some new information. I think Isaac is involved with the supernatural way before he got the bite. His blood , its been warded by some kind of spell, something very powerful and very rare.” ,Chris looked here and there while telling Melissa what Catarina told him.

“ Does he know ? What did he say ? ”, Melissa was officially terrified now.

“ We didn’t tell him actually. I don’t think he has any idea about this. I will keep you posted. Just please help me with the hospital records.”, Chris requested again and hung up.

* * *

 

Catarina was pacing furiously in the living room while Magnus and Isaac were seated on the couch.

“ Cat ,you need to calm down.” , Magnus stood up to see Catarina’s face red in anger.

“ Calm down ? I should calm down ? Magnus, there is a saying in mundane world that you should never lie to two people, one is your lawyer and other is your doctor. ”, Catarina said the last sentence glaring towards Isaac.

“ I swear I didn’t know if it was even real. It just happened once before. I thought my mind was just too worked up.” , Isaac replied.

“ I told you to tell me every single change happening to your body. And you fail to mention that you are having deadly dreams which are giving you real injuries ? ”, Catarina was now face to face with Isaac. Magnus sighed to see Catarina all worked up. He knew she was trying very hard to find anything that will heal Isaac. So far, she had no success. Now this incident has fueled her own frustration.

“ I didn’t know.”, Isaac’s voice became even lower. Catarina’s eyes widened and her voice unintentionally reached an octave higher.

“ Are you kidding me ? ” , she yelled, like an angry parent, but Magnus was focused on Isaac’s reaction.

He flinched….

He thought Catarina was going to hit him.

Magnus’ whole being suddenly filled with dread.

What the hell exactly happened to him in Beacon hills ?

Without wasting a second he launched himself between Cat and Isaac.

“ Stop it Cat, you are scaring him.” , Catarina was slightly confused to hear Magnus but then she noticed it too, how Isaac was slightly shaking, terrified with fear. She immediately calmed down, feeling a little guilty. Magnus then politely asked Isaac to go to his room and rest.

“ Whoa….what the hell just happened ? ” , Catarina was confused.

“ I am not sure, but it looked like he thought you were going to hit him. ”, Catarina gave him a shocked look. Magnus was really restlessness now. Cat may not remember but he cant forget what Isaac said in his sleep.

_No dad please stop …STOP !_

_NO PLEASE DON’T ! PLEASE DON’T LOCK ME IN THE FREEZER….STOP._

Magnus closed his eyes, trying to lock down the tears that were threatening to come out. He opened them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“ Are you listening to me ? I said what were you doing here ? ”, Magnus came back to the present.

“ I …uhm…I came to tell you that I need at least two more days to break the wards on his blood. But then I heard screaming and ….”, Magnus tried to handle the situation.

“ Could have just texted me. Anyway thank you. What was he mumbling about in his dreams though ? ”, Magnus gulped before making another lie.

“ I couldn’t hear it clearly.” , and Magnus opened a portal and rushed in it before Cat asked anymore questions.

* * *

 

Magnus portalled directly into the balcony of their home. His legs didn’t have anymore strength and he fell down only to be caught in a set of strong arms he was too familiar with. He looked up to see Alec scanning him with his worried eyes.

“ By the angel, Magnus are you okay ? ”, Alec’s voice was wavering to see tears in his husband’s eyes. Instead of answering the question, Magnus slowly pulled Alec into a hug, burying his head in his chest.

“ Babe whatever is going on, I have been patient with you, but now you are scaring me. ”, Alec whispered with trembling lips. Magnus felt guilty to worry him like this, but the truth  he is holding inside is far more devastating than Alec can imagine. He doesn’t even know how Alec is going to react when he will hear that his son is back, the one he abandoned because he was too hurt and broken at that time. He slowly released him and they both stood up, Alec’s hands still lingering on his shoulder.

“ I ….I am okay Alexander. I will be fine. ”, he slowly kissed him on his lips.

“ I hope so, because you don’t look like you are alright. Is it the clave ? Wait…is it about Isaac?...Oh my God is he……”, Magnus didn’t let Alec complete that sentence.

“ No…no, he is alive. But he is getting worse with every passing minute and…. ”, Alec held his face up to look into his eyes.

“ Hey, at least you are trying. The only thing that matters right now is that we do everything we can okay. Like you said years ago, you may be high warlock of Brooklyn but even you cant tell the future. ”, Magnus gave him a sad smile hearing this and they both went inside.

* * *

 

Catarina was making black coffee in the morning. Her usual choice of beverage is chamomile tea but events of last night have exhausted her too much. She picked up the tray with a mug and went towards Isaac’s room. She knocked once and then went inside. Isaac was asleep,so she put down the tray and left.

A portal opened in the house and Cat saw Magnus standing in the living room, Isaac’s blood vial in hand and looking distraught. She quickly soundproofed Isaac’s room with a spell and rushed to Magnus.

“ What is it ? What did you find out ? ”, she asked in a hurry.

“ Cat, whatever I am going to tell you now, listen carefully……”, and magnus started telling her why there were wards on Isaac’s blood in first place.

* * *

 

Catarina was holding her head in her hands after listening to Magnus.

“ But…how ? we didn’t know, nobody knew that Alec and Jonathan have a son. Did this happen when Alec was with you in rehab ? ”, Magnus looked into her eyes and sighed.

“ You guys never went to rehab. ”, Catarina understood and hugged Magnus.

“ Oh Magnus….”, her heart broke for her immortal friend, who was trying to hold everything together.

“ You cant tell anyone, except Jace. He knew all along. ”, Magnus literally pleaded.

“ Cat please, help him. I wont be able to forgive myself if anything happens to him. Its my fault…its all my fault. I shouldn’t have left him there. I thought Martha will take good care of him. I even altered her husband’s memories so that he will always think that not only Camden but Isaac too is his real son. But….but everything became messed up. ”, Magnus couldn’t control the sudden rush of emotions which were hidden inside for too long.

“ Magnus, it isnt your fault. We will save him. Now that I know true properties of his blood ,I will find a cure for him. ”, Catarina tried to assure him, but froze when she saw Isaac standing outside his room, his eyes widened while he looked at them. Magnus and Catarina stood up together.

“ Isaac….”, Magnus was numb. Isaac’s blue eyes were now flashing golden.

“ Who are you ? H-how do you know Cam’s name or my mom’s name ? And ….and you altered Dad’s memories ? What does that even mean ? Cat what’s going on ? ”, Isaac was getting frantic. He was looking at Catarina for answers but she didn’t have any.

“ Isaac,please calm down……”, Catarina walked towards him, but he took a step back.

“ Calm down ? This man just turned my whole life into a lie. ”, Isaac said , his voice dripping with anger.

“ That’s because it is. ”, all three heads turned towards the door where Chris Argent was standing, his hand full of files and a sad expression on his face. Isaac at once walked towards him and looked in his eyes.

“ Chris what the hell are you talking about ? They…they are saying my Mom……and Dad, everything is a lie, I am….I uh…..”, everything started spinning around Isaac, his eyes started to lose focus. He could hear their voices but it seemed as if they were standing too far and within seconds ,everything went black.


	5. An orphan who has a family

“I know Melissa but…”, it was clear how stressed Melissa was on the other end of the line, even if Catarina and Magnus couldn’t hear it. Chris was constantly trying to explain that Isaac will be okay. Now, when they know what is actually going on , it is easier to find the cure. But Melissa wasn’t buying it. She was too terrified to understand how big it all has become.

“ This Melissa person certainly cares a lot for him. ”, Magnus whispered to Catarina.

“ I know right. Chris never mentioned her before, but that’s how hunters are I guess, they aren’t exactly sharing type. ”, Catarina said.

“ Hunter ? You are friends with someone who kills downworlders on daily basis ? ”, Magnus was a little shocked.

“ Chris is different. They hunt by a code. He doesn’t kill innocent downworlders. Although I cant say the same for rest of his family. ”, Catarina sighed.

“ He figured it out on his own. What if he tells Isaac not to trust us. Or worse, what if he tries to take him away from here. We both know damn well, no one else will be able to help him like us. Cat what if…”, Magnus was panicking.

“ Magnus breathe. Chris is smart, he will not do anything that will put Isaac in danger. Now, I am going to check on him. Stay here. ”, with those words Catarina went inside Isaac’s room. Chris finished the call and hovered in the living room, not sure what to do. Magnus started the conversation first.

“ I should thank you…..you know for taking care of him. ”, Magnus said to Chris, who just stared at him. Magnus always felt guilty that they abandoned him. But that wasn’t his decision to make. It was Alexander’s, he tried to convince him a lot of times but, Alec was a  shattered mess.

“ I am…I am not sure what to say to you. All I knew was that Isaac was an orphan for last three years. Well, technically he became an orphan the day his mother died. ”, Chris said last part sadly.

“ I wanted to ask you. His father, Martha’s husband, what did he do ? Isaac mumbles in his sleep sometimes. ”, Magnus was trying to be subtle in his questions.

“ Mr.Bane, trust me you don’t want to know. ”, Chris averted his eyes from him, which made Magnus even more restless.

“ But why…. ”, he asked plainly.

“ Because I see guilt in your eyes Mr.Bane. You already have enough of it in you and you don’t need anymore on your conscience. Whatever happened to him in the past, let it be. Dont do this to yourself. ”, Chris said, his eyes filled with sadness.

“ Please, I need to know. i know it will hurt more, but somehow…..I ..I cant help but think that I deserve it. I never went back Mr. Argent, not even once. I…I thought I was doing the right thing,  I thought if I stay away,he will have a second chance at life, a life which will be free of the pain of knowing that his fathers abandoned him. He will live as the part of their family and make something of his life, happy life. ”, Magnus eyes were zoned out as if he was recalling every single thing that happened after Isaac was born.

“ Happy life…..what Isaac had seen in last few years, it was anything but happy. If you really wanna know, I will tell you. ”, and Chris started telling Magnus how it all started. how Mr.Lahey after Martha’s death became an abusive raging alcoholic, how Camden’s death on the battlefield made it even worse. How Isaac became his punching bag, how he locked him in freezer over and over,until his hands became bloody from scratching. He told Magnus that even if his father made his life living hell, he loved his old man. How he was given the bite, how slowly he started finding a mother in Melissa and a brother in Scott. How he started falling in love with Allison, only to see her brutally murdered in front of him. How he never went back to Melissa and Scott, even if his whole being screamed to see them, because he thinks they will suffer because of his illness. How even after being tormented this much, he never stopped loving people unconditionally.

By the time, Chris finished, Magnus was crying. There were tears on his cheeks as he took his head in his hands.

“ Oh my little boy. ”, Magnus whimpered, the pain was unbearable. He didn’t care if he was crying in front of a stranger he met few hours ago.

“ I don’t know how he will take this when he wakes up. I will help with all I can to convince. Just…just promise me you will save him. I wont be able to face Melissa if anything happens to him.”, Chris said while standing in front of Magnus.

“ I will save him, I don’t care if all hell breaks loose. I will not let him suffer, not anymore, I promise.”, Magnus said, standing up himself. At that moment, Catarina came in the living room. 

“ He wants to see you. He refused to talk to me. ”, there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Chris nodded and went inside.

* * *

 

Isaac was looking so pale, for a moment he could be easily mistaken for a vampire. He was half sitting half lying on the bed, eyes red which were obviously the result of crying. Chris sat down on a chair next to him.

“ Lets go back.”, Isaac whispered.

“ Isaac, listen to me…..”, Chris started only to be interrupted by Isaac.

“ No, I am not listening to anything anymore. Frankly I have half a month or so left of my life. I don’t want it to be spent figuring out where I actually belong….which is nowhere.”, Isaac whispered the last part.

“ You belong with us Isaac, you will always belong with us.” , Chris said with a sad smile.

“ If what Magnus said is true, then…..my whole life Chris, I am not sure of anything anymore.”, Isaac said, exhaustion visible on his face.

“ Tell me what you want.”, Chris asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that.

“ The truth. “,Isaac looked into his eyes and he hated that he sounded even a little bit hopeful.

* * *

 

Magnus came inside the room and slowly settled on the chair which was occupied by chris before. He was rubbing his hands together in nervousness, which he knew Isaac will be definitely aware of, werewolf senses after all. Before he could start the conversation, Isaac sat up straight and looked him right in the eye.

“ Was it you ? Did..did you name me ? ”, Isaac stuttered a little. Magnus’ features softened a little.

“ No ….it wasn’t me. ”, Magnus tried to smile at him.

“ You said you wiped Dad’s memories. You knew Mom’s name, which I am pretty sure I didn’t tell anyone here.”, Magnus only nodded.

“ Tell me the truth. I want to know. I want to know everything that happened nineteen years ago.”, Isaac asked harshly. He has no reason to be polite. He just wants to know the story of his existence. The doors of the room opened once again without warning and a blond guy entered in. Magnus suddenly stood up.

“ Jace…what are you doing here ? ”, Magnus looked at him in surprise, when he saw Catarina on the side of the door , he understood why Jace was here. Jace didn’t answer. His focus was at Isaac. The way he scrutinized his face made Isaac uncomfortable.

“ Its him….its really him. Its our Izzy. ”, Jace whispered, tears threatening to come out. Isaac despite being weak stood up too, as if he already knew who Jace was. He slowly reached his hand to Isaac’s face and smiled.

“ Izzy ? ”, Isaac asked in confusion. He never had a nickname before. No one ever gave him one. Jace grinned.

“ Yes Izzy. Thats who I named you after….Isaac from our sister Isabelle. ”, Jace was looking at him with pure love in his eyes. Same with magnus, he was looking at Isaac with immense joy. It all made him even more confused. He wished they were lying,but no. Being a werewolf made it clear, their scent and heartbeats cant lie. He secretly hoped that he was named by his father, the father who gave him life, but no. His curiosity increased. What the hell happened with his father, that made him do such thing ? What was so disastrous that even these two, who are clearly honest and pure in their love for Isaac, couldn’t change his mind.


	6. Father slash monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for being gone. I was in the hospistal for past two months coz I have too much iron in my blood and turns out I was becoming an iron woman...literally. Now I am back home with no job ( because I had to quit ) and living with my Mom.  
> Now I finally have my computer with me so I will try to update my other stories too.
> 
> Once again sorry because I feel terrible about this...
> 
> Love you guys so much

_It was his seventh time asking the bartender for whiskey, who just grimaced and placed another drink in front of Alec. He gulped it down easily and became aware of someone arriving and sitting to his next._

_“ Out of all the places in New York, this is where I find you.”, Jonathan smirked._

_“ Go away Jonathan.”, Alec dismissed his start for conversation._

_“ You know what’s surprising, I didn’t even know that you liked to drink.”, Jonathan kept on talking and Alec got annoyed._

_“ What do you want? ”, Alec grumbled and tapped his glass to bartender to serve him another._

_“ Aldertree wanted to know where you were. Although he asked me about you five hours ago so I guess he has forgotten why he needed you.”, Jonathan gestured bartender to serve him a beer too. Alec saw and nodded his head._

_“ Whoa so we are drinking buddies now.”, Alec suddenly took out mundane money from his pockets and paid for his drinks leaving Jonathan inside the bar._

_“ Oh come on Alec, I am not that bad for a drinking partner.”, Alec turned around to see Jonathan following him out of the bar._

_“ By the angel what do you want ? ”, Alec got annoyed and a little bit tipsy too._

_“ Nothing, I just want you to be okay. Everyone is worried about you. Ever since you broke up with that stupid downworlder…..”, Jonathan couldn’t finish his sentence because Alec slammed his back to the wall of the deserted alley they were in._

_“ He has a name Jonathan. ”, Alec’s eyes were red in anger. Jonathan raised his hands in surrender. Alec looked him in the eye and slowly released him._

_“ Magnus is gone Alec. No one has seen him since you two broke up. Its over. You have to understand that.”, Alec turned away to hide the swarm of emotions which will be obvious on his face._

_“ I know.”, he whispered._

_“ Then why don’t you move on ? Its been six months Alec. You don’t go out of your room. You keep drinking your thoughts away. You have missed your missions. I cant see you like this.”, Jonathan replied._

_“ Why ?...”, Alec asked._

_“ Why what…”, Jonathan asked in confusion._

_“ Why ? Why do you even care ? I get it we grew up together but you were more of Jace’s friend than mine. Why do you suddenly care what happens to me ? ”, Jonathan came closer to Alec._

_“ Isn’t it obvious ? I like you Alec. I always did. When I came back from London institute after my training I had decided to tell you but, you were already with Magnus. I like you Alec Lightwood.”, Alec’s eyes widened at the sudden confession of Jonathan. It was all too much. He felt the walls closing in on him and he gasped for air._

_“I am…I am sorry.”, and he ran away from the alley._

* * *

“ Jonathan ? That’s the name of my father ? ”, Isaac asked while he sat on bed because Jace forced him to and covered him in blankets. The whole scene was amusing because well Isaac is taller than Jace who was treating him like his little nephew.

“ Yes ,and Alexander lightwood.” ,Magnus whispered slowly which made Isaac’s eyes widened.

“ Wait….Alexander Lightwood ? Alec ? Your husband alec ?”, Magnus assumed this kind of reaction from him.

“ Yes, his husband ,my brother ,Max and Raphael’s father, the same Alec.”, Isaac was on verge of breathlessness now. He saw him. He already met his father and didn’t even know.

“ Oh my God…I uh….I met him. He …he was here the other day…he was ..”, Isaac was stuttering. Magnus moved little closer and put his hand on his shoulder.

“ I know ….its okay.”, Magnus tried to calm him down. He is not sure what will happen to Isaac after knowing everything but one thing Magnus knows for sure that its not going to be easy to tell him the rest of the story.

 

* * *

 

_“ Stop avoiding me.”, Jonathan slowly whispered while training._

_“ I am not .”, Alec replied in hesitation. Ever since that night outside the bar, Alec started maintaining a distance from Jonathan. He felt his eyes upon him all the time and he kept ignoring it._

_“ Hey , talk to me.”, Jonathan came to him after training got over. Alec sighed and sat down. They live in the same institute. Its not like he can ignore him forever._

_“ If this is about that night ,about you telling me you like me and…”, Jonathan smiled nodding his head._

_“ no no…I just wanted to know how you are doing.”, He smiled at Alec again. This time Alec returned his smile._

_“ You really want to know……its like someone is cutting my heart with a razor and I cant do anything. Sometimes…sometimes it literally aches and I cant take it. The pain is too much. Living without him is painful but not knowing where he is….that is even worse. It makes me realize every fucking second that I cant go back to him, because I cant find him. He just vanished from my life and I …I am scared I will never see him again.”, there were tears in Alec’s eyes now._

_“ What if I say that there is a solution.”, Jonathan whispered slowly in his ear._

_“ Solution ? ”, Alec looked at him._

_“ Yes, a solution to this pain, this heartache. I can tell you but you need to promise that it will be our secret. ”, Alec was so confused but the mere idea of comfort from this pain made him feel relieved._

_“ I …I promise. ”, Alec said as if in a trance and Jonathan smiled at him again._

_Jace was looking at them from a distance. He was almost tempted to put his hearing rune but decided against it to respect his parabatai’s privacy. A moment later Clary and Izzy joined him._

_“why is jonathan suddenly so much interested in my brother?”,jace asked them._

_“ Oh come on big brother, for once let him hog the attention.”, Izzy teased._

_“ I think its good for both of them. Ever since clave executed Valentine, my brother is been very depressed. Its after a long time I have seen him smile this much.”, Clary replied. Jace knew valentine was a sore spot for Morgenstern siblings. He abandoned them ,committed hideous crimes, kidnapped Jace and Jonathan to do experiments on them. He was a terrible father and a crazy nephilim who got deluded from his path._

_But still, he couldn’t help but feel restless. Something about what he was seeing in front of him wasn’t right._

_***************************************************_

_“ Not you again.”, Alec put his glass down and sighed._

_“ I told you to meet me at my apartment downtown. You ditched me.”, Jonathan sat down beside him._

_“ First of all, why do you even have an apartment downtown when you live at the institute and second ,I changed my mind.”, Alec’s voice was slurring due to too much liquor. He was never very fond of drinking. But now alcohol is the only thing which makes him numb…numb to all the pain. He tried to stand up but fell off the chair. Jonathan luckily caught him in his arms and walked out of the bar with him._

_They reached Jonathan’s apartment and he put him on his bed. Alec was sitting with his head down, his face blank and lips parted._

_“ Are you okay Alec ?”, Jonathan whispered._

_“ I …I cant go on like this anymore. I need…I need..”, Alec couldn’t say it._

_“ You need what Alec ? Say it.”, Jonathan looked him in the eye._

_“I need it..whatever it is. If it helps me forget, something that will numb this pain. Please…please I beg you Jonathan. I cant take this anymore please…make it stop. Make it stop.”, Alec was crying in Jonathan’s arms now._

_“ Shhh, I will help you.”, Jonathan shushed him while slowly opening his bedside drawer and taking out a glass vial. He filled it in a syringe while talking to a drunk Alec._

_“ Whass ..whas that ?”, Alec couldn’t see clearly. The alcohol was messing with his vision._

_“ It’s the key to all problems Alec. It will help you.”, he slowly injected it in Alec’s arm. Alec saw everything spinning around him and soon he was looking at a new world, his senses completely derailed, his thinking capacity turned into a mush and he smiled looking at Jonathan._

_“ How do you feel now ?”, Jonathan looked into his eyes._

_“ Like …like magic.”, Alec replied and started grinning._

_“ You have really beautiful eyes.”, Alec said to Jonathan._

_“ I know.”, he slowly came near to Alec’s lips and placed a kiss, which turned into a more intense make out session._

* * *

 

 **“** Can I ask you something ?”, Isaac looked at Jace.

“ Anything. ”, Jace replied.

“ Are my eyes…are they ?”, Isaac couldnt complete the question.

“ Yes, Jonathan had blue eyes, just like you.”, Jace said softly.

“ Alec told me that I have beautiful eyes, when he was here.”, Isaac said looking down. Magnus took his face in his hands and sat in front of him.

“ Your eyes are beautiful. Nothing will change that. It doesn’t matter that the person who gave these to you was a monster.”, Magnus replied.

“ But it did matter to my father, didn’t it ?”, Isaac looked up and sadly Magnus had no answer for that.

* * *

 

_“ Where have you been all night ?”, Jace stopped Alec who was walking to his room._

_“ Out.”, that was Alec’s simple response and he kept going. But Jace wasn’t going to give up easily._

_“ Alec… Alec stop.”, Jace gripped Alec’s elbow who stopped and gave him an annoyed look._

_“ What is going on Alec ?”, Jace whispered this time.Alec looked at him in confusion._

_“ Nothing….now let go.”, Alec frowned at him._

_“ You haven’t been in the institute almost every night since last few weeks. You really thought no one would know ?”, Jace was now inching closer to Alec. For the first time since conversation started Alec looked down in worry, as if he himself wasn’t sure what was happening._

_“ Tell me the truth buddy ? Is he back ? ”, Alec looked up, his eyes widened with shock when he understood who Jace is talking about._

_And suddenly everything came rushing back. Everything that he tried to forget these past few weeks. With one question…one fucking question. He felt like the air is suddenly missing from the room. Because with that, also came the realization of what he had done to forget him. He remembered all those kisses in the dark, the drug that Jonathan injected him with, the helplessness, the pain……he felt ….he felt dirty._

_“ Alec… Alec are you okay? ”, Jace was now holding him by his shoulders. His heart was thudding painfully to see his brother in so much agony. His voice brought Alec back from whichever trance he escaped to._

_“ I ..uh..I need to go.”, and Alec ran away from the institute leaving Jace alone._

_****************************************************_

_“ Okay we need a new plan.”, Jace was now in front of Clary and Izzy who got confused when Jace suddenly called them up saying its urgent._

_“ Plan for what exactly ?”, Clary asked first._

_“ Plan to find Magnus Bane.”, Clary and Izzy looked at each other._

_“ Why are you doing this Jace ? He is been better these last few days. Bringing him back will only make it worse.”, Izzy said sadly._

_“ Okay ….he is looking better but trust me, something is terribly wrong. I am his parabatai and I can feel it. Its like he is even more lost now than when Magnus left him.”, Jace said, there was a desperation in his voice which Clary and Izzy both noticed. After a moment Clary sighed._

_“ So, how do we find high warlock of Brooklyn if he doesn’t wanna be found ?”, Clary asked._

_“ I have an idea.”, Jace said while working on his tablet which showed a picture and a name…..Catarina Loss_

* * *

 

“ High warlock of Brooklyn ? Seriously ? That’s a thing ?” , Isaac was looking at Magnus with a hint of smile on his face. Magnus looked at him and felt a little relief. Isaac may look like Jonathan but his smile is exactly like Alexander.

“ Oh yes dear, it is, has its perks too. ”, Magnus winked at him. Isaac fully smiled this time but then suddenly turned serious.

“ The vial….what did he give to my… ? ”, Isaac was confused. What should he call his father ? Should he say Alec or dad ? But then he looked up and saw that Jace and Magnus already understood his question.

“ The supernatural world has its own toxins my dear. Sometimes its yin fen, sometimes its wolfsbane. But what Jonathan gave him, it was the worst you could do to anyone. ”, Magnus shuddered at the thought unable to continue so Jace replied instead.

“ It was demon blood Iz. ”, and Isaac’s blue eyes filled with tears.

 

* * *

 

_Alec was furiously knocking on Jonathan’s door. He couldn’t take it anymore. His head felt like its going to explode. He needs it, no matter how many times Alec tried to control it,he would break. He needs the rush. He needs that feeling that will make him forget…everything. When Jonathan opened the door, he just pushed past him and ran inside._

_“ Where is it ?..Whe..where issit. ”, Alec was more mumbling than talking clearly. Jonathan quickly locked the door and went in too._

_“ Alec… Alec wait.”, Jonathan tried to stop him but Alec’s frenzy was strong. He was hurriedly opening drawers in his bedroom, looking everywhere for that liquid poison. Frustrated, he turned to Jonathan again for help._

_“ Please , Jonathan please. Everything burns… please I ..uh…I need it .”, sweat drops were covering Alec’s forehead now, his vision was groggy and his body was on fire. Jonathan slowly took him in his arms and whispered in his ears._

_“ No..”, and Alec felt like someone punched him in the gut knocking out the air. He looked at Jonathan with pleading eyes._

_“ Jonathan, please I am dying. It’s the only thing that will make this go away.”, Alec was now begging on his knees. He could feel sweat profusing in the fabric of his t-shirt. His throat felt dry. But Jonathan was standing still in the same position._

_“ No..”, he gave the same answer again. This time Alec got up and gripped his collar, his eyes shot red._

_“ Did Jace put you up to this ? Did you guys talk about me …huh ?”, Alec gritted his teeth. His emotions were all over the place._

_“ No Alec, its just that, the stuff is not always free you know. Sometimes you gotta pay.”, Jonathan smirked while he slowly pushed Alec’s hand away._

_“ Name it ? Name the price ? I will give you anything.”, Alec was hazy because of the agony he was in. Jonathan grinned in victory and pulled out a syringe from his pocket, already full of demon blood. Alec gaped at its sight and sat down on his knees, unable to stand anymore. Jonathan came closer and injected it in his arm again. Alec took a deep breath and almost collapsed in Jonathan’s arms._

_“ no no no, you don’t get to have all the fun. Its time for payment.”, Jonathan whispered._

_“ What is it ? ”, Alec looked into his eyes._

_“ Tell me, did he fuck you or you fucked him ?”, suddenly Alec was wide awake. The devilish look in Jonathan’s eyes shook him._

_“ What the hell is wrong with you ?”, Alec tried to pull away but he wasn’t strong enough anymore. Jonathan gripped him tight and asked again._

_“ Let me guess, he fucked you and you took it like the little bitch you are. So, here is what you are gonna do for payment. You are gonna let me fuck you..”, Jonathan grinned as his eyes slowly started turning black. Alec was shivering in his grip now._

_“ Are you out of your mind ?”, Alec mustered all his energy to show how furious he is but all Jonathan did was laugh._

_“ Oh so its okay to kiss me in your drugged haze but its not okay for me to fuck you ? I thought you had an open mind Alec. After all, you dated a downworlder. You set an example for the young generation , didn’t you.”, Jonathan growled while slowly lowering Alec down on the floor, his hands in death grip._

_“ Why are you doing this ?”. Alec wasn’t coherent enough to state his thoughts. His tongue was slipping as the demon blood took effect._

_“ Imagine a boy being in love with his best friend’s (jace) brother since childhood. Imagine him planning his return from London so that he could tell him how much he loves him. Imagine how his heart got shattered only to see that the love of his life is getting fucked by a filthy downworlder.”, Jonathan screamed and Alec closed his eyes shut, tears flowing freely on his cheeks._

_“ I …I didn’t know. I …”, before Alec could say anymore, Jonathan pulled him up and threw him on his bed. Alec ,too weak to struggle tried to move away but was soon tackled by Jonathan._

_“ I dreamt us to be together, but all I could see now are nightmares, where you are touched by his hands, over and over. Why Alec…why did you do this to me. Why a downworlder ? Why him ? I looked at you with so much love, but you never looked at me once. You kept getting defiled by that whore who must have lost count of how many had spent night in his bed. And you chose him over me everytime. I am gonna show you how better I am Alec. I am gonna prove it to you over and over until you get cured of this disease called Magnus Bane.”, Jonathan ranted and Alec listened. Demon blood has weakened his rune abilities. That was one of the reasons Jace couldn’t pinpoint what the problem was. Now he couldn’t even cry for help because no one will be able to listen. He closed his eyes. He did a terrible mistake and now he cant go back. Magnus didn’t defile him. Magnus made him feel special, feel pure. What Alec did to himself made him feel pathetic, dirty…defiled and now Jonathan is going to scrape everything he has left. He prayed death to come and take him soon. He belonged to Magnus and now he cant go back to him like this. Death will be a better than that._

* * *

 

For the first time since the story started, Isaac finally broke. Tears were falling freely from his eyes as he looked down his lap. His body shivered with the cries he was trying to subdue. Magnus slowly moved closer and took Isaac in his arms. He hesitated at first but then he felt Isaac’s hands grabbing his back in desperation. Magnus gave in and enclosed him in the safety of his arms. Jace looked at them trying to control his tears. He placed his hand on Isaac’s shoulder in support.

“ Why ? Why did you leave him ? All of this….it wouldn’t have happened if……. He loves you so much. Even in his darkest time it was your name that brought him back. What did he do so wrong that you punished him like this ? ”, Isaac’s face was still buried in Magnus’ chest while he sobbed.

“ I ask myself that question too Isaac. Believe me. But I was hurt….hurt to the extent that I forgot how evil Camille can be. I love your father with my whole being and when I came to know that he was working with Camille to take away my immortality, I was beyond furious.”, Isaac pulled away and looked into Magnus’ eyes.

“ You chose immortality over love ? ” ,Isaac was confused.

“ No, but when Camille told Alec that he can have his forever with Magnus by taking away his immortality, she intentionally forgot to mention very important detail.”, Jace continued looking at Magnus.

“ That taking my immortality away will kill me.”, Isaac gasped at Magnus’ answer. He got worried to see Isaac’s irregular breathing.

“ Maybe we should stop.”, Magnus whispered to Isaac.

“ No, no I want to know. I want know the whole story.”, Magnus looked at Jace who nodded him to continue.

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to post the continuation in two days ...please bear with me.


	7. Father slash monster II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for understanding. i read your comments under the story and I cant help but feel lucky to have such amazing readers. My reports are back and turns out I am recovering...but at a slow pace. Here is the continuation of the flash back. There is one more part and then the flash back will be over and more exciting things will happen.

_Jace woke up with a scream which awoke Clary too. He was shivering._

_“ Jace, what’s wrong ? Are you okay ? ”, Clary got worried to see Jace looking so frightened._

_“ Something is wrong with Alec. ”, with that Jace quickly got up and started to get dressed. Clary also got out of bed and joined him._

_“ Call Izzy. Tell her we are going to meet Catarina Loss….now. ”, Jace was breathless. He felt like Alec was dying. His agony radiated through the parabatai bond and Jace will not rest until he finds him._

_************************************************_

_“ I cannot help you. ”, Catarina replied politely._

_“ Please you are our only hope. We don’t know what to do. He hasn’t come to the institute since last night. I know he is in trouble. Please, we thought we could help him but now there is only one person who can bring our Alec back. ”, there was a desperation in Jace’s voice._

_“ You are asking me to betray my friend. ”, Catarina had a stern look on her face._

_“ No… we are asking you to save a life. Isn’t that what you do ? You work at a hospital. You help people. You save lives everyday. By helping Alec, maybe you will save two. ”, Izzy said. There were tears in her eyes. Catarina sighed looking at their hopeful eyes. Maybe they are right. She knows how much Magnus is hurting but it will be even worse if he will lose Alec forever. It will kill Magnus and that is something Catarina will never let happen._

_**********************************************_

_Magnus opened a portal as quickly as possible. Catarina sent a fire message of emergency, saying it’s a life or death situation. As soon as he landed in her loft, he understood what was happening because he saw Jace, Clary and Izzy there._

_“ Cat… you lied to me for them. ”, Magnus was furious. He didn’t want to see anything or anyone who would remind him of what he lost._

_“ Magnus listen to me…. ”, Catarina walked towards him but he stepped away._

_“ No you listen to me Cat, I was terrified… I thought your life was in danger. ”, Magnus yelled._

_“ And you are right. There is a life in danger…..Alec’s life. ”, Catarina yelled in return and the last two words made him numb. Alec…his Alec’s life is in danger. He looked around and for the first time noticed the look on the shadowhunter trio standing in front of him. Even Jace, who is always composed and unbelievably confident even in scariest situation had a look of vulnerability on his face._

_“ What are you talking about ? ”, Magnus looked at all of them._

_“ Alec hasn’t come home since last night and Jace felt something really terrible through his bond. He tried to track him, we all did but we cant. ”, Izzy said while trying to control her tears._

_“ The bond… what did you feel ? ”, Magnus was now looking into Jace’s eyes._

_“ I ….I don’t know how to… ”, Jace tried to control his breath._

_“ Say something damn it. ”, Magnus was losing his patience by every second._

_“ Broken….it felt like something inside him broke. He is alive but only in body….like some part of his soul has become vacant. ”, Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes. He looked up at Magnus who was still trying to process the words he heard._

_“ I know you are hurt, and that we are the last people you want to see right but I beg you please…..save him. ”, Jace begged and for the first time Magnus saw the vulnerability in Jace’s eyes._

_****************************************************_

_Jonathan was walking to the Ops centre when suddenly he bumped into Jace. He looked around to see the whole place in chaos._

_“ Hey, what is going on ? ”, Jonathan gestured with his hands towards everyone._

_“ Alec is missing. ”, Jace said in a hurry._

_“ Whoa wait… what ? ”, Jonathan played innocent._

_“ He isn’t back since yesterday. We cant track him. ”, Jace explained._

_“ Well, maybe he is gone somewhere. He wasn’t here from past few weeks anyway… I mean I noticed he was out in nights so…. ”, for a moment Jace eyed him suspiciously._

_“ I know something is wrong. But now we have help so we are going to find him. Go with Clary. She will explain what to do next. ”, Jace was about to leave when Jonathan stopped him again._

_“ Wait… what kind of help ? ”, but Jace didn’t have to answer because his whole being flared up in anger to see that disgusting warlock standing with Izzy, debating furiously about something. Jonathan slowly took a step back and left the institute._

_Jace on the other hand went to Clary and took her aside._

_“ You know what to do. ”, Jace said._

_“ Yes, but I am still not sure why. ”, Clary was still confused. Jace asked her to follow Jonathan._

_“ I specifically told him to go to you and take orders, but he didn’t. Clary, please trust me on this. ”, Jace held her hand and she sighed. Jace had a doubt that Jonathan is somehow connected to everything that’s been happening. While Magnus and Catarina try to track Alec with their combined strength, Jace secretly asked her to clear his doubts by following Jonathan._

_*****************************************************_

_Jonathan opened the door of his apartment in a hurry. He took out his leather satchel filling it with weapons ,some money and few other things and then marched straight to his bedroom. He opened the door to find Alec shrunk in a corner, eyes still unmoving and his whole body on verge of being catatonic._

_“ We are leaving come on. ”, Jonathan took his hand to move but Alec didn’t respond. Jonathan growled in frustration and sat down, holding Alec’s face between his hands._

_“ I know…I know you are mad but slowly you will learn to love me. I cant leave you here okay. There is so much work that needs to be done, so much time that I need to free your heart and soul from that filth. And it wont be possible if he is back. ”, and for the first time , Alec’s eyes fluttered. He is here, Magnus is here._

_“ … And you, you will run back to him first moment you get because who am I kidding. You are his little slut aren’t you ? ”, Jonathan laughed hysterically. But he is wrong… Alec thought because he cant go back to Magnus now, not like this. Jonathan again tried to make him get up but Alec didn’t have strength anymore. His body had no food or water in it. Instead, it was filled with poison which was demon blood. His body was slowly crashing but he wont let it appear on his face. Because deep down, he wants it to kill him._

_But Jonathan didn’t have anymore patience. He tried to drag him and when Alec resisted, he grabbed a handful of his hair and slapped him hard. Alec tried to yell for help, but his voice didn’t have any volume left._

_He didn’t have hope that someone will even hear him, but then someone did. The door of Jonathan’s apartment opened again with a bang to show Clary standing there. Jonathan gulped when he saw the look of fury in her eyes. Alec looked at her and silently begged death to take him right now. Clary’s whole body was shaking in anger. She saw Alec who was on the ground, his breathing irregular and his right cheek reddening fast due to the hit he just took. His tattered clothes, scabbed blood on his pants, bruises and cuts on his body were enough to tell her what happened. She gave Jonathan a murderous look._

_“ You are a monster. ”, she growled and before Jonathan could say anything, she launched herself on him with her seraph blade. But he quickly dodged the shot and clutched Clary’s neck tight. She swung her blade which he stopped by gripping her wrist. He twisted it mercilessly and Clary screamed in pain as her bones cracked in her brother’s grip._

_“ Always choosing the wrong sides, just like our mother. ”, he choked her neck and she started to struggle for breath. But then Jonathan screamed in pain when a seraph blade was stabbed in his calf by Alec who was still on the ground. He released Clary, who at once enclosed Alec in her arms and dragged both of them in a corner. She secured the seraph blade in her other good hand while somehow holding Alec with her broken one. Jonathan started laughing at scene._

_“ Oh how adorable dear sis, you really think you can save him from me. ”, Jonathan grinned._

_“ I don’t… I just needed to buy some time. ”, with that Clary smirked. Jonathan turned around to see Jace, Izzy and Magnus standing at his door. No one knew the location of Jonathan’s apartment so Clary had to sent them the address and since warlocks only portal to places they had already visited, they needed some time to reach the address by road. Clary texted them and then entered the apartment herself to buy some time._

* * *

 

“ Wait a minute, if you figured it out yourself, why did you go to Catarina and Magnus for help ? ”, Isaac asked in confusion.

“ Because Magnus was the only one who could’ve brought him back and I didn’t mean physically. What I was feeling at that time, Alec was… ”, Jace looked down, his voice wavered for a moment before he composed himself.

“ Alec was as good as dead, he was barely breathing and even if I would’ve found him, I knew I wasn’t the one he needed at that time. He needed Magnus the most and I did what I could to save my brother. ”, Jace smiled a little at Isaac.

* * *

 

_Magnus was horrified at the scene in front of him. Alexander…his Alexander ,cowering in Clary’s embrace. Magnus could smell the demon blood and Jonathan’s dirty hands on him. There was no need for words to understand what went down. Magnus looked at Jonathan, his glamour down as his cat eyes shone bright. Blue sparks engulfed Jonathan and he was slammed to the roof, leaving him on the ground with his bloodied nose. He still laughed like a maniac. Magnus was about to do more when Jace and Izzy stopped him._

_“ Magnus please, Alec needs you more right now. ”, Izzy said despite the tears in her eyes. Alec’s name brought Magnus’ attention back and he rushed to the ground, taking Alec’s almost lifeless body from Clary in his arms, while Jace and Izzy took Jonathan captive._

_Magnus was trying to look with his blurry eyes. He tapped Alec on his cheek to try and wake him up._

_“ I am sorry Alec, I am so sorry. ”, Magnus whispered and hugged Alec who passed out before he could even see Magnus was here._

_“ You think you can hold me for long. He is mine and I will take him with me. ”, Jonathan growled but Izzy punched him in his face making him cry out in pain._

_“ Take his name by your filthy tongue again and I will strangle you with my bare hands. ”, Izzy roared in anger. Magnus took the queue and instantly opened a portal for Jace and Izzy without looking away from Alec’s face and they took Jonathan to institute without wasting a second._

_“ Magnus….Magnus…HEY !!. ”, Clary yelled when she couldnt get his attention. He gasped and looked at her, lost what to do._

_“ We need to take him to your loft, to Catarina. ”, Clary’s voice wavered, the pain visible in her tone. Magnus nodded and then again opened up a portal._

_**************************************************************_

_Three days…..full of agony and restlessness. He was unconscious for three days, waking up momentarily only to scream and plead Jonathan to stop in his nightmares. His painful screams made Magnus close his ears. He felt like its impossible to cry anymore, there are no more tears left. Jace was at his parabatai’s side all the time. Izzy kept on handling her parents and institute while going back and forth from the loft. She would come and join Jace at nights, even Clary who was mostly silent, ashamed of what her brother did to his friend. No one blamed her but she still couldn’t forgive herself._

_But the one person who topped the blame game was Magnus. He never imagined in his scariest dreams that this is the alec he will come back to. His Alec, whom he loved more than his life. If only he would have waited, listened to him one more time. If only he would have picked up his call once, maybe things would’ve been different. Alec wouldn’t be suffering like this. He destroyed himself to bits and pieces and Magnus is the reason. He couldn’t bear how much he hurt his Alexander._

_“ Stop… ” . Jace whispered. Magnus looked at him. Clary had taken Izzy to institute to get some sleep. Its just them and Alec on the bed._

_“ how ? ”, Magnus whispered back while looking at Alec’s bruised face._

_“ Starting by forgiving yourself. ”, Jace replied. He left his spot from Alec’s bed and walked to Magnus who was standing at the door._

_“ I abandoned him. ”, Magnus said with a shaky voice._

_“ You were both played by Camille, you guys are the victim of her cruel game. When he wakes up, he will need you the most. You being like this wont help at all. ”, Jace looked into his eyes._

_“ I have lived hundreds of years and I have never….ever felt like this Jace. Its like my heart is shattering and I cant breathe. He took demon blood willingly to forget me. Jonathan hurt him, took his innocence, made him a walking corpse all because I was too petty to accept that I cant live without him either. ”, and with those word he broke down. Jace enclosed him in his arms for support, crying with him._

_“ I know we never saw eye to eye on things, but we also know Alec is the only person we both cant live without. He needs help and I cant do it alone Magnus please. Izzy, Clary ,our parents…we wont be enough. I need you to be strong for him……please. ”, Magnus looked at Jace and nodded, composing himself once again to fight for his Alec._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it was with your precious comments :)


	8. Father slash monster III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for late updates. My health is really not in favor of me now a days and I get very less awake time to write chapters. I am thankful for all your comments and reads. I request to be patient for future chapters too. I will try to update as soon as possible.

_Alec opened his eyes to a blurry vision. His eyelids felt heavy , his mind blank. Slowly, his vision cleared up to see familiar colors of a certain loft he remembered. He felt a wave of relief, a sense of home. And then events from three days ago started swimming in his mind. Flashes…… Jonathan’s manic laugh…… Clary’s bloodied wrist._

_Alec sat up with a jolt. He must have made a lot of noise because it woke up Magnus too who was sleeping at the foot of his bed. Alec was hyperventilating, his eyes unfocused and he whimpered looking here and there before finally his eyes stopped at Magnus._

_Magnus smiled at him, unable to control the happiness to see his Alexander awake. But he was met with a look of fear. Alec was shaking. Magnus slowly closed the gap and sat beside him. He raised his hand towards Alec but he cowered in fear and shifted away. It broke Magnus’ heart into million pieces._

_“ Alexander, its me.”, Magnus looked into his eyes hopefully. He tried to grasp his hand again but alec withdrew._

_“ Stop….”,he whispered. Magnus was shocked._

_“ Alec ? please.”, Magnus didn’t know what else to say. Jace came in running when he heard the voices but stopped at the door, not sure if he should get in. It was only when he saw alec looking at him with pleading eyes to do something that he rushed in and scooped him in his arms. Alec held onto him like a lifeline and Jace just kept rubbing circles on his back to comfort him. Magnus kept looking at them, he understands that Alec needs his family right now, but he couldn’t help but feel lost and a little disappointed in himself that he was unable to help him._

_“ I cant..”, Alec whispered._

_“ What ?”, Jace tried to look at his face._

_“ I ca …I cant…look him in the eye.”, it was then Jace realized he was talking about Magnus. He looked at Magnus, who was just as shocked as him._

_“ Nobody blames you Alec.”, Jace held him by his shoulders._

_“ They should.”, for the first time Alec looked into Jace’s eyes._

_“ Oh Alec….”, Jace buried his face in his chest. It was typical Alec. Blaming everything on himself. Jace gestured Magnus to join him and he slowly sat on the other side, slowly moving Alec’s face towards him._

_“ Look at me ….please.”, Alec looked up to see the love of his life, his one hand still clutching Jace’s t-shirt tightly._

_“ I am sorry my love, I am so so sorry.”, Alec’s eyes widened. Its all going wrong. Alec is the one who should be apologizing. He is the one who destroyed everything._

_“ No..no you….you don’t understand. I ..I am not the same…I….I…..”, Alec couldn’t complete that sentence. What will he say ? I am not the same Alec you fell in love with. I have been touched, in ways that makes me want to die. I have defied our love, tainted it so much that you cant even see anything but the darkness around his heart._

_“ Shhhh…we don’t need to talk about that.”, Magnus tried to console his heart but he was clearly failing, because Alec was shaking now._

_“ No…he…I took…I didn’t know…I just …I wanted to forget. I just wanted to forget.”, and Magnus couldn’t control himself anymore. He took Alec’s body in his arms while they both cried. Words were meaningless. Alec could never accumulate what he was feeling in few sentences. Magnus couldn’t fit in every emotion he was feeling right now in whatever he would say._

_“ I don’t care Alec….I don’t care. I am sorry and I know its not enough but I am so so sorry. I cant forgive myself for what happened to you.”, Magnus cried. Jace was seeing them breaking down but he couldn’t do anything. His tears were unstoppable, the guilt he was feeling through his parabatai bond was endless._

_“ Its not your fault. You aren’t the one who….”, but Magnus put his fingers on Alec’s lips before he could complete that sentence._

_“ No, it wasn’t you either. It was all because of that monster who took advantage of our misery and I swear by all the dimensions of hell that he will pay for what he has done.”, Magnus growled between his sobs, while looking into Alec’s eyes. For the first time since waking up, Alec felt like he could breathe without feeling that dull ache which was in his heart ever since Magnus left._

_You wont leave me again ?, Alec thought. He was doubting everything. Magnus is back. Magnus still loves him. He is a demon blood addict. His parabatai bond is weakened. He is been….raped._

_It all started to weigh down inside him and he felt like his heart is getting crushed. So many things were going on and its only now that the hazy details of what Jonathan did to him were becoming clear. The fog was getting lifted from his mind, and he could see everything clearly now. His eyes started fluttering, everything started to close in._

_“ Alexander ?”, Magnus started to get worried. Alec wasn’t responding anymore. His eyes looked distant as if he slipped somewhere else._

_Focus…no ….focus. Its going to be okay. Magnus is here. Come on Alec._

_No… nothing is going to be okay. You really think he wants you now ? Why would someone want a pathetic guy like you who opened his legs for anyone in his drugged haze. He could hear Jonathan’s laugh in his head._

_“ Stop.”, Alec whispered and closed his ears. Magnus and Jace exchanged worried looks._

_“ Alec…whats wrong ? ”, this time Jace tried to get his attention but Alec was rocking slowly on the bed, hands tightly covering his ears, while he mumbled no over and over._

_I thought Magnus was a slut but you…… are definitely something Alexander lightwood. It just took few drops of demon blood and a guy with beautiful eyes to break your eternal love. You are weak……powerless…..a whore._

_Suddenly Alec started to relive every unwanted touch slithering on his skin. It burned…everything started to burn, his lungs tightened and he gasped, struggling to breathe._

_“ Get away from me….GET AWAY FROM ME !”, Alec started to thrash violently, yelling again and again to stop. Jace was trying to hold him but it was getting difficult._

_“ Whats going on ?”, Jace yelled at Magnus but it was too late, Alec started to have a seizure. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was Magnus’ blue magic making its way towards him._

* * *

 

“ What happened ?”, Isaac asked.

“ Withdrawal….demon blood made Alexander its slave. His body started to crave for it and this became a regular occurrence.”, Magnus replied.

“ It started with seizures. And then he started to lose time. He would forget where he was. And then came the…”, Jace was about to complete the sentence but Isaac did it for him.

“ Hallucinations.”, Isaac whispered. Jace and Magnus looked at each other. It was a bit odd for Isaac to interpret such thing. When Isaac looked up, he understood their struggle.

“ I ..uh..I am kinda familiar with the concept. There was this motel Glen Capri and wolfsbane was involved.”, when he saw Jace and Magnus looking at him wide eyed in suspicion, he chuckled.

“ No..no God no, it wasn’t intentional guys. You see there was this really hot teacher with brown eyes but she was actually a Darach who wanted three sacrifices and….”, Jace was on the verge of hyperventilating and Magnus was just pure confused.

“ I am not making any sense ,am I.”, both his uncle and step father nodded. There was a heaviness in the air for a moment with their silence so Isaac decided to talk first.

“ When did…you know, I mean when did he find out about me ?”, Magnus took a breathe as if gesturing him to brace himself.

* * *

 

_The cabin was far away from the city. No one knew its location except Jace. When things became too difficult, Magnus decided that Alec needs to go to rehab. The rest of the family didn’t want to let him go. Specially Isabelle, but then for Alec’s sake they all consented._

_Jace knocked on the door twice. Magnus opened the door and silently gestured him to talk outside._

_“ Where is he ?”, Jace asked in a whisper._

_“ Sleeping….he is exhausted from all the travelling.”, Magnus said._

_“ So you didn’t tell him yet. We decided to bring him here for that sole reason.”, Jace looked into Magnus’ eyes, but he looked away._

_“ You cant hide something like this for long Magnus.”, Jace sighed._

_“ Well what do you want me to do Jace ? Its been three months and he still cant sleep without nightmares. I have to be on the lookout 24x7 because he has attempted to kill himself twice already. What do you think he will do when I tell him he is pregnant.”, Magnus gritted his teeth in frustration._

_“ I know..I know its hard but Magnus he needs to know.”, Jace came face to face with Magnus._

_“ He is suffering Jace. All of this, its like we are trapped in a nightmare and couldn’t escape. He relives the hallucinations , same episodes over and over again and …I cant do anything. I just watch him helpless and getting broken by each second and I cant fucking stop it Jace.”, Magnus yelled with a flurry of blue sparks escaping his hands and hitting the pavement._

_“ Believe me, everything he is going through leaves an impression on me. I am a part of those nightmares and I am living them with him. When he screams in his sleep, I wake up due to the ache in my heart. Every fiber of my being is a part of it Magnus. I wish I could do more, I wish I could take it all but I cant….neither can you.”, Jace held him by his shoulders._

_“ But what we can do is that we help him be the old Alec again. We stand by him and whenever he feels its too much, he can have a shoulder to hold on. Make him understand that this is not the end, that he has his whole life ahead of him, a life that can be happy. But lying to him wont help.”, Magnus looked at Jace again. Never in his wildest dreams he would have imagined Jace Herondale to be a voice of reason. But here he is, standing strong for his parabatai and for Magnus._

_“ I want you here when I tell him. He will need you.”, and Jace nodded._

_“ I thought no one knew the location of this cabin.”, Alec said with a smile when he saw Jace coming in with Magnus, who smiled in return._

_“ I would’ve found you anyway dear ol’parabatai.”, Jace smirked. Alec was sitting on a chair around the kitchen counter. Magnus and Jace stood near him, looking at each other for cue to start._

_“ Whats going on ?”, Alec knows them too well to be fooled. Magnus slowly came close and sat down in front of him._

_“ There is something you need to know Alexander.”, Magnus took a deep breath._

_“ Okay guys you are scaring me.”, Alec eyes started to flutter._

_“ Alexander, you are pregnant.”, Magnus said in a low voice, he kept holding Alec’s hand. His eyes widened with shock as he looked to Jace for a silent confirmation. His grip tightened on Magnus’ hands as  his face went through so many emotions at once. After few moments he finally said…._

_“ I ….I am not sure what to feel about this.”, his voice was raspy._

_“ Alexander, I want you to know that no matter what you decide, I am with you.”, Magnus said in a concerned voice._

_“ So am I ”, Jace reassured him._

_“ Even if …..you want to get rid of..”, Alec suddenly stood up in shock._

_“ What is wrong with you ? Why would I ….why would I even think of that….its…..Magnus ?”, Magnus stood up too._

_“ Darling, I was just…”, but Alec stopped him mid sentence again._

_“ I know, you think I am too broken to understand the difference but I do Magnus. I know this baby is innocent. I know that no matter what Jonathan did, this child has no part in it. I would never…by the angel Magnus.”, alec was restless._

_“ Calm down Alec, please.”, Jace made him sit down again._

_And they talked, at a point Jace left and went back to the institute but Magnus and Alec talked for hours. After months, finally they were having a proper conversation and this baby was the reason._

_“ Will it bother you, the fact that Jonathan is the father ?”, Alec managed to ask after such a long discussion._

_“ No and you know why ?”, Alec kept looking at Magnus for an answer._

_“ Because even if he is the father, this baby is a part of you. And that is the only thing that I need to remember.”, and Alec let loose a single tear._

_“ I love you Magnus.”, he said while he slowly settled in his embrace._

_“ I love you too Alexander. We are going to get through this.”, Magnus said with a smile. He didn’t know what will happen but he was sure that this baby was going to be a ray of hope in their lives._

* * *

 

“ I don’t understand. He was ready to keep me ?”, It was Isaac’s turn to be confused now.

“ Your father never ceased to amaze me boy. Alec was capable of loving unconditionally. And after talking to Argent, I can say that its something you have inherited from him.”, Magnus said with a smile.

“ You were the reason everything started to get better. They started talking again like before. Alec started to take care of himself because he was worried that his baby will suffer if he wont eat well or get proper rest. Things were improving. For a moment, we thought everything is going to be fine.”, Jace said.

“ Until Jace got a phone call from Idris.”, Magnus said.

* * *

 

_Magnus was leaving for a downworld meeting. He didn’t go to any for past five months but this one seemed to be unavoidable. Alec forced him to go saying that he will be fine and that Jace is here with him. Alec was asleep when Jace got a phone call from Raj._

_“ Herondale, we have got a problem.”, Raj sounded really worried._

_“ What happened ?”, Jace was attentive at once._

_“ That bastard escaped Idris Jace. Jonathan is missing.”, and Jace couldn’t hear the words that came next. He quickly cut the phone and was about to dial Magnus when an arrow lodged into his wrist. His phone fell away from his reach and he screamed in pain. Another arrow flew in and this time lodged in his stomach and he fell down. And then he saw him…._

_Jonathan_

_Standing outside the cabin with a bow in his hand._

_“ Hello Jace, is your brother home ?”, and Jace screamed._

_To be continued……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ...I missed you guys .


	9. Its over

 

“ He found him ? ”, there were tears in Isaac’s eyes again. Magnus sneaked a little spark of his magic into Isaac without him knowing, just to give himself a peace of mind that his little boy is okay…health wise at least.

“ He was a demon blood addict himself. Prolonged use of such poison gives you endurance about certain things. The dungeons in Idris couldn’t contain him. And the first thing he did after escaping was to look for Alexander.”, Magnus replied in a hoarse voice.

 

* * *

 

_Jonathan_

_Standing outside the cabin with a bow in his hand._

_“ Hello Jace, is your brother home ?”, and Jace screamed._

_He crawled on the ground towards his phone as fast as he could but Jonathan was quicker. He kicked the cell phone away and then sat down on the ground, taking a handful of Jace’s hair in his grip._

_“ I thought you were my friend Jace. How could you do this to me huh ? You betrayed me, your childhood friend for a filthy warlock. I am so disappointed in you Jonathan Christopher Herondale.”, Jonathan screamed and Jace used his head to break his nose. Jonathan cursed and fell on the ground with his bloody nose. Jace took the advantage of the moment and ran to Alec’s room, who was already awake when he heard screaming. Jace went inside and locked the room. There were Magnus’ wards inside. It will stop Jonathan from getting in._

_Alec jolted awake due to a sharp pain in his stomach. For a second, his brain was out of control, thinking that something happened to his baby. But seconds later he realized the pain wasn’t his. He heard screaming and his body froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere….. it’s Jonathan._

_He saw Jace nearly tearing down the door while getting in. He saw the blood dripping from his stomach but he couldn’t move. They told him not to worry. They said he will never escape Idris. Now he is here. He felt someone calling him from a distance and then slowly his vision cleared up again to see Jace screaming at him._

_“ Alec, Alec look at me.”, Jace was screaming at his face._

_“ Call Magnus..now.”, Jace didn’t let the pain seep into his voice but his face was another story. The blood loss was making him hazy and he will be damned if he let Jonathan hurt Alec again. But when his brother didn’t respond, Jace quickly called Magnus from Alec’s phone._

_“ Alexander ?”, Magnus picked up the phone but before Jace could speak the door shattered with a boom and Alec screamed. The maniac smile on that devious face made Alec scream in agony. Jace covered him with his body._

_“ How did you…the wards…”, Jace was in shock. Magnus’ wards on the door couldn’t be broken that easily._

_“ The wards are for nephilims and demons and half bloods. What everyone forgets is that I am a fucking anomaly. An experiment that went horribly wrong and no one took responsibility for it. That is what happens with bad experiments Jace. But you wouldn’t know. You are one of the good ones…..you and my sister.”,jonathan’s words dripped with venom. He was angry….with everything. Seeing no other way Jace launched himself on Jonathan._

_“ Alec run.”, Jace screamed and Alec ran. It wasn’t right. His parabatai was in danger and hurt. But he had a bigger responsibility now. He has to protect his baby._

_But Jace was too weak to handle an enraged Jonathan. And before Alec can even get out of the room Jonathan was in front of him in a flash. Memories started to pour in his brain in a rush and his mind flooded with overwhelming mixture of anxiety and rage. He closed his hands over his stomach and started taking cautious steps back. Jonathan eyed him for a second and then like a hungry predator attacks on its prey he jumped on Alec. Alec dodged him and tried to run but received a painful kick to his back in return and he fell on his stomach, but he managed to shield it with his hands._

_Alec was feeling pity on himself. He was a warrior once and now he isn’t even capable of protecting his child. He remembered how he tried to kill his own baby last month. How Magnus had to slap him to bring him back to his senses. How far Alec has gone that now he cant even defend himelf. He screamed when Jonathan grabbed a handful of his hair and made him stand._

_“ Stop…”, Alec whispered with his eyes closed. His whole body was shaking, his breathing erratic, he was almost reliving the dirty touches of Jonathan. He didn’t wanna see him again, didn’t wanna go back to square one with all the recovery he made._

_“ Stop ? I should stop ? I am trying to save you Alec. I …I love you.”, and Alec closed his eyes even tighter._

_“ Don’t listen to him Alec. Fight bac..ungh.”, Jace tried to scream, but he wasn’t even able to crawl anymore. Jonathan took his stele. He could see Alec was losing it._

_“ Shut up shut up SHUT UP !! “, Jonathan screamed and took Alec by his shoulders._

_“ Look at me Alec. LOOK AT ME !”, and Alec opened his eyes, unconsciously grasping his stomach again. This time Jonathan tried to understand harder, the bump wasn’t that visible but its there, enough to give away Alec’s secret._

_“ Why did you….”, and it clicked. He smiled first and then the smile turned into a gut wrenching laugh._

_“ Really Alec ? You wont accept me because you think I am a monster but you will protect my child. Oh Alec……”, Jonathan laughed even more and Alec gathered courage to not appear weak in front of him._

_“ Its not your baby. Its mine. You are a monster.”, Alec whispered somehow, his voice was just empty gust of air without any volume. In fact, he was shocked that his heart is still beating. Jonathan grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes._

_“ No Alec. If I am a monster then this baby is going to be a monster too. I will make sure of that. How can you love him when you cant even love me ? I hope it gets my eyes you know. After all, you think they are beautiful. I will make him just like me, handsome , charming ……evil.”, and he looked into Alec’s eyes with so much ambition that he went limp._

_“ And I will make sure that it will never happen.”, Jonathan turned to see Magnus standing with his cat eyes glaring at him. Without even wasting a second, his magic was throwing Jonathan into the walls and Alec was on the ground._

_“ Alexander…. Baby please.”, Magnus took him in his arms who was catatonic now. He wasn’t even looking at Magnus who was calling his name again and again. Magnus looked around to see Jace on the ground writhing in pain and covered in his own blood. Magnus slowly laid his limp body on ground and started walking towards Jonathan who was still reviving from the fall. He stood up and started smirking at Magnus._

_“ Hah…fucking finally you get your hands on me high warlock of Brooklyn. I bet you want to kill me , seeing the circumstances.”, Jonathan gestured around with his hands to show his work._

_“ You are done hurting people I love…..not anymore.”, Magnus spat those words in fury._

_“ Well, as far as I know, your precious nephilim bitch doesn’t want anyone to know what really happened. What excuse you are gonna give Magnus Bane ? Why did you kill me ? I mean okay I tried to hurt your boyfriend and all but the case hearing is still going on. You attacking me will be a breach of accords…right ? ”, Jonathan was all smiles now. He was right, the clave has always favored their prisoners._

_“ You are right, if I kill you, it’s the breach of accords.”, Magnus looked down at the ground._

_“ But if you attack me…”, Magnus looked up and this time he was smirking. Jonathan’s face started to lose color when he saw his sister standing behind Magnus._

_“ No…..”, Jonathan started walking back in slow steps._

_“ Tell me brother , do you recognize this blade ? ”, Clary came in swinging Jonathan’s seraph blade in her hands._

_“ How did you get it ?”, his blade should be in Alicante as evidence._

_“ Raj was very helpful.”, Clary answered._

_“ Tell me Jonathan, what will the clave do when they will know that you attacked High warlock of Brooklyn ? ”, and before Jonathan could process what Magnus said, Clary stabbed Magnus in his shoulder with Jonathan’s seraph blade. He screamed in pain when Clary pulled it out again._

_“ What the fuck are you doing ? ”, Jonathan yelled in desperation. He tried to run but Magnus’ magic encircled his neck in blue flames hanging him in the air._

_“ This is the breach of accords Jonathan, the hearing is still going on. You cannot just attack a reputed downworlder like Magnus Bane.”, Clary said in a mocking tone. Jonathan struggled mid air and screamed._

_“ You are insane…let me go you filth.”, but Magnus again slammed his body into the door , making him a mess of blood and pain._

_“ And when I stopped you from doing so, you attacked me…your own sister. Why brother …why ? ”, Jonathan eyed her in shock when Clary stabbed herself in her left thigh, giving out a blood curdling scream._

_“ You bitch…”, Jonathan yelled again. But Clary just threw his blade on the ground and ran to Jace to activate his iratze. She looked at Magnus and said, “ All yours….”._

_And now for the first time, Jonathan’s eyes were full of fear. Magnus released him to the ground and was now inching his way closer._

_“ Wait…wait you cant do this. I …I wont bother you again or Alec. I promise…”, Jonathan was rambling now. The last two falls have injured his legs and he was somehow trying to get away from approaching death._

_“ You are right , you will not bother us again….. ever.”, and with that Magnus unleashed all his magic on him, evaporating his body and leaving only his screams echoing in the air. Magnus rushed to Alec who was still in the same state. Jace was more awake now but still lying in Clary’s arms. They looked at each other and then around them._

_It was over…_

* * *

 

Isaac was numb.

Jace was holding him by his shoulders.

Magnus was silent, only tears rolling down his cheeks.

Isaac couldn’t help but remember his own nightmares. How he is still not over them, still sees his father beating him, putting him in freezer over and over again. And yet somehow it all seemed nothing when he heard what his actual father went through. All that pain, all that misery, all that guilt…… his father is a survivor.

“ You okay ? ”, Jace was getting worried by every passing second. Isaac’s silence was killing him. Isaac nodded but then the tears in his eyes gave him away.

“ He…he should’ve…I mean…… I dont blame him. I cant blame him for what he did.”, and Jace hugged his nephew with a few tears of his own.

“ Oh Izzy….”, Jace couldn’t help but smile at the young man in front of him. Magnus took Isaac’s hand in his and smiled too.

“ You are indeed Alexander’s son. But never think for even a second that he gave you up because he hated you. He was just so broken that he …he couldn’t trust himself. He never wanted anything to happen to you because of him.”, Magnus explained.

“ I know…I know.”, Isaac said with a sad smile.

“ But things are different now. He has come so far and… and maybe when I tell him the truth….”, but Isaac stopped Magnus.

“ No ….. no please don’t.”, Isaac said hastily, leaving Jace and Magnus confused.

“ But Isaac…”, Isaac suddenly stood up from his place on the bed.

“ Promise me you wont tell him, please.”, Isaac gave them a begging look.

“ But son, he is okay now. I am sure he will understand.”, Magnus walked up to him.

“ And what will happen if Cat cant save me ?”, Isaac asked them. Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat before answering.

“ That’s not an option. I lost you once, I am not losing you again.” And Isaac’s heart melted at his step father’s determined love for him. But he knew it wasn’t in his hands either.

“ If anything happens to me, it’s better he doesn’t know. He has had his unfair share of agony already. What if he still doesn’t accept me huh ? ”, Magnus interrupted with an unhappy noise but Isaac continued anyway.

“ It is a possibility. You know it too. I know he has come a long way but that day when he was with me, I saw affection in his yes for me even if it was as a pity for a stranger boy who is sick. If I die, at least I will be happy that even for a second or so….he did love me.”, Magnus kept looking at him, not able to answer in words anymore.

“ Alec loves you Iz….I am his parabatai and I know it.”, Jace tried to assure him.

“ I know ….. I just don’t have enough time to make him realize that.”, Isaac said in a slow whisper.

* * *

 

Chris already left when the three came out of Isaac’s room. Magnus also left after a little discussion with Catarina. She was getting ready for the hospital when a portal opened and Alec came in. Cat was frozen ,unable to react as Jace and Isaac both were standing in living room. Isaac looked at Alec, he was smiling and his hazel eyes were full of life. It made Isaac smile too and before he could stop himself, he went in for a hug. Jace and Cat looked at them with a small smile and Alec was a little surprised.

“ Whoa… you are certainly happy to see me.”, he tried to joke but Isaac was adamant on taking all he could in these fifteen seconds. He released Alec and then gave him a wide grin.

“ I actually am…. It gets boring here you know.”, Isaac joked too.

“ Hey…” , Catarina gave him a false offended look.

“ Oh I can understand Isaac, especially if Jace is here, it is definite that it got boring.”, and Isaac laughed.

“ As if… What are you doing here by the way ?”, Jace asked.

“ Max has his extra classes so I thought I will fill in today.”, Alec answered, ruffling Isaac’s curls a little bit.

“ Thank you, I was just leaving for hospital. Need a lift ?”, Cat asked Jace who followed her to the portal, sneaking Isaac a small smile of his own. Isaac kept looking at Alec who was sorting through Isaac’s books.

“ So, which one should we read today ? ”, he asked but then caught Isaac staring at him.

“ You okay Isaac ?”, he asked.

“ Yeah…yeah I am now.”, and Isaac started to shuffle through the books with his father, savoring these few moments that he has with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
